<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repercussions by Bizarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020953">Repercussions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra'>Bizarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Come Healing Universe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Charlie Janeway, Childhood Trauma, Come Healing Universe, Episode: s07e04 Repression, F/M, Life Ain't Always A Bed Of Roses, Merry Month of Cohen, Rape Recovery, Repression Wrapped Up A Little Too Neatly For Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teero Anaydis' ill-fated mutiny of Voyager disrupts a lot more than just ship's business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Come Healing Universe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Caught The Darkness (Star Trek Fandom Event - May 2020), Come Healing Universe: Collected Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Repression Come Healing story</p><p>
  <i>Now the courtroom is quiet, but who will confess.</i><br/>
<i>Is it true you betrayed us? The answer is Yes.</i><br/>
<i>Then read me the list of the crimes that are mine,</i><br/>
<i>I will ask for the mercy that you love to decline.</i><br/>
<i>
    <span class="small">A Singer Must Die, Lyrics by Leonard Cohen</span>
  </i>
 
</p><p>
  
    He’d had enough of the captain blathering on about how out here, the Maquis rebellion was useless. They may be thirty-five years from home, but in those years, they could pick up more allies and be a much more formidable opponent to the Federation and to the Cardassians. With what he’d seen in the Delta Quadrant so far, they’d obliterate the Cardies and put a good-sized dent into the Feds. Good riddance. “Get in the brig, Kathryn.”  He didn’t use her title. From now on she was a prisoner. She no longer had a rank. 
  
</p><p>

 When she didn’t move, Chakotay grabbed her arm and physically pushed her into the small cell occupied by an unconscious guard and Tuvok. He didn’t notice how Janeway flinched when he unceremoniously shoved her. His eyes turned to the Vulcan.

</p><p>

   “Your orders, Captain?” Tuvok asked, in a steady calm voice devoid of emotions.
  
</p><p>

   “Take your station,” Chakotay told his tactical officer.  As the second officer of Voyager walked past him, he noted the surprised look on Janeway’s face. With a smirk, he told her, “interesting to learn where loyalties lie.” He started to leave, then abruptly reached in and pulled off her combadge. “Can’t have you finding allies.”
  
</p><p>

    “Chakotay, don’t do this.” She stepped closer to the entrance, but jerked back when the force-field sizzled.
  
</p><p>
  
    “It’s too late,” he leaned in towards her cell. “I already have.” With that, he left the brig.
  
</p><p>
  
   Kathryn clenched her fists, trying to rein in her rage, then moved to check on the unconscious security officer. He was crumpled in a corner on the bunk. “Crewman Sharma? Haris?” She felt for a pulse and was relieved when he had one. Thankfully, the Maquis were only stunning her people. With care, she straightened the man out, so he laid flat on the bunk. She loosened the zipper on the back of his turtleneck an inch or two to make him as comfortable as she could. With Sharma taken care of, Kathryn stood and tried to make sense of what had just occurred. She hadn’t been able to get past Teero’s influence on Tuvok. Now he was aiding and abetting a mutiny in a way his own tactical training scenarios hadn’t taken into account.
  
</p><p>
  
    Chakotay contacted the bridge and told his team he’d be there soon. The first thing he wanted to do was get out of this godforsaken Starfleet uniform. He punched in the code for his quarters and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the distinctly feminine smell and several items that were obviously not his. He shook his head at the vase of peace roses at the center of the table. “Damn, man. You are definitely not going without feminine companionship.” He muttered to himself as he grabbed the centerpiece, intent on recycling it. As he reached to set the flowers on the replicator, he noticed a reflective glint. While placing the item on the small shelf, he realized he was wearing a wedding ring.
  
</p><p>
  
“I’m married?” Chakotay looked at the gold band as if it were a contaminant. “Who the hell am I married to?” He looked around, confusion furrowing his brow. It baffled him that he couldn’t remember something as important as a marriage. He wracked his brain, trying to recall. The only thing he remembered was that Starfleet was after them. Voyager caught them and Janeway turned his Maquis cell into docile house pets in her bid to get home. Which she was doing in the slowest most meandering way possible.
 
</p><p>
 
Well, that stopped now. Chakotay stood and moved into the bedroom to switch into his more comfortable leathers. With no obvious answer to his marital status, he opened the closet to change. He noticed his clothes were mixed with dresses and red shouldered uniforms. So his wife was someone in command. Huh. That ruled out Seksa. They shoveled her into Ops, unless she switched. He grinned. Maybe that was it. He must have used his influence to get Seska transferred. Guess she finally got him to commit. He’d have to seek her out as soon as he established himself in control.

</p><p>

Once he found the clothes he wanted and changed, Chakotay grabbed his phaser off the table and rushed out of his quarters. He completely overlooked the pile of toys in the corner.
  
</p><p>

Kathryn paced for a few moments before she sat down on the floor. Sharma had yet to regain consciousness, so she had time to think. She’d never been frightened of Chakotay. Not that first day when he’d transported to the bridge; not even after her brutal treatment at the hands of the Kazon and Seska. It simply never occurred to her to be afraid of him. But today, that look in his eye? He’d scared her. That was not the angry man she’d asked to be her First Officer. That was not the man who’d tenaciously helped her recover from assault; that she’d fallen in love with. He certainly was not the man she'd married. No, this was a man named Teero Anaydis. A man who had apparently survived the massacre and was still intent on fighting the Cardassians.

</p><p>

Then, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her, Kathryn froze. <i>Charlie!</i>  She scrambled to her feet and started yelling in hopes someone, anyone would hear her. She looked over the frame of the cell door looking for any way to disrupt the shield. She glanced back at her security man and growled in frustration when she noted they took his badge too. Dammit!
</p><p>

She turned again and tentatively reached out, knowing the force field was charged. Could she get through it? She took her boot off and pushed it against the glowing wall. The surface tension bent, sparked, but never broke. In frustration, Kathryn threw the shoe and dodged as it deflected back at her.
  
</p><p>
  
    “I’ve got to get through this,” she muttered as she reached out with her hand.
</p><p>
  
“You’ll hurt yourself bad if you do that, Captain.” She turned at the voice behind her. Sharma was sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. “Why are they acting like this?”
 
</p><p>
 
Kathryn shook her head, “I don’t know, Haris. They’ve been brainwashed by a Maquis soldier from the Alpha Quadrant. The commander would never do this in his right mind.”
  
</p><p>

The security crewman nodded. “I know ma’am. Yosa wouldn’t have shot me like that either. We’re friends.”

</p><p>

Kathryn stepped back and gave the stout man a pat on the shoulder. “You’re familiar with these cells.” She gestured with one arm, nodded. and quirked her lips, “Any way for a jailbreak? I don’t like the odds of a five-year-old Cardassian among a ship full of Maquis hellbent on revenge.”

</p><p>

Crewman Sharma stood, “They’re not made to be broken out of, but I’ll do my best ma’am.”

</p><p>

Kathryn gave him a smile and quirk of her neck. “Then let’s do our best together.”

</p><p>

 Now comfortable in his Maquis clothes, Chakotay strode onto the bridge. In the time it had taken him to settle Kathryn into the brig and change, his crew had swept the command center of its Starfleet personnel and settled into their places. B’Elanna turned to greet him from the helm where she was standing over Jor as the woman deftly piloted the ship toward the coordinates of the nearest M-Class planet. “B’Elanna, I still want you to take care of the engines, but I want you up here when you can be.” He turned and noted the Vulcan at tactical. “Tuvok, you’ll be my first officer. Ayala can take the lead at Tactical and Security.” 
</p><p>

  He sat down in the captain’s chair and briefly thought it didn’t feel quite right. Chakotay opened the console to his left and decided his first order of business was to see who of his crew had joined in the fight and then find Seska. He downloaded names of those he still needed to recruit, and any potential candidates in Janeway’s crew onto a PADD to give to Tuvok for their awakening.
</p><p>

 As B’Elanna moved to the engineering station, Chakotay noticed she was also wearing a wedding ring. He followed and leaned over her. “I see you’re no longer single either.” He showed her his left hand. “Any idea who either of our lucky spouses are?”

</p><p>

  She snickered, “Maybe we married each other.” He smiled at her joke, but gave her a light rap on the arm. “Seriously though, what the hell have we been doing for seven years that we’d find ourselves married with no memory of it?”

</p><p>
  
Chakotay shook his head. “I’ve got no idea. Maybe Janeway brainwashed us to get us to follow at her beck and call.”

</p><p>

    “Do you honestly believe that?”

</p><p>
  
 With a glance up at the viewscreen filled with stars he was unfamiliar with, Chakotay shook his head. “No. Starfleet doesn’t have that kind of technology.” At that moment his communicator blipped. “Chakotay here.” he answered as he handed off the bridge and walked through the ready room doors.

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>“Sir, Captain Janeway is down here making quite a racket. Says she needs to be released this instant.”</i> In the background he could hear the woman’s husky voice telling him he needed to let her out.</p>
<p>He chuckled silently. “Tell the good Captain that she will have to be patient.” He sat down and pulled the terminal toward him. “Yosa, do me a favor and step into the corridor. I’d like to speak to you without her overhearing.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Aye, sir.</i>
</p>
<p>While he waited, Chakotay used the terminal to pull up Seska’s file. It surprised him to find that they listed her as deceased. He looked no further than that before switching the screen off.  With an inward sigh he mused that maybe Torres was right, maybe they had married each other. </p>
<p><i>I’m alone now, Sir. What did you need?”</i> The call interrupted his train of thought.</p>
<p>Chakotay closed the terminal lid and leaned back. “I want you to wait about 15 minutes, then bring Janeway up here. Don’t let her get the upper hand on you. Have a second guard while you move her.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Aye, Sir.</i>
</p>
<p>“Be careful. Chakotay out.” After closing the channel, Chakotay slipped his phaser from its holster, and pulled off the housing. It was time for a loyalty test. He wanted to make sure that Tuvok wouldn’t betray him again. He rigged the phaser to fail, set it to ‘kill’ and gave it a quick test. His goal wasn’t to hurt anyone; he only wanted to test his intended XO’s loyalty.  Once that was done, Chakotay put the weapon back into its holster, and called his potential second in command to the ready room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Birds chirped among holographic trees as Naomi Wildman stepped over a fallen trunk. “C’mon Charlie. Neelix said he’d make vosse nut pie for lunch.” She’d stopped and waited for her companion to follow through the wooded area. They were nearly at the clearing where they could call for the holodeck door.</p>
<p>Charlie Janeway stood on the top of a flattened stump, crouched, and jumped. He cheered as he landed. “Farther than you!” Once he recovered his balance, he rushed to where his best friend stood. “I’m hungry.” He glanced at the young girl, who stood slightly taller than he did. “I hope he made lots!” Vosse nuts mixed with mushrooms and tomatoes in an egg base added up to one of his favorite dishes.</p>
<p>With thoughts of full stomachs to come, the two kids left the holodeck and headed for the mess hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors to the Mess slid open and two men exited just as the children were entering. Charlie recognized them as Doyle and Jarvin and noticed they weren’t wearing their uniforms. He thought maybe they were off duty. “Hey!” The taller of the two pointed. “Since when are there brats on this ship?”</p>
<p>“Since five — ” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t talking to you, kid.” Doyle snapped at Naomi, then gave Charlie an odd look and none too gently grabbed him by the shoulder.  The man roughly shoved his black hair aside and snapped. “shit, we’ve got a problem.”</p>
<p>“Ow!” Charlie tried to pull away from the pinching and scratching hands. “Let me go!”</p>
<p>Naomi wormed her way between them and shoved Charlie behind her. “Leave him alone!”</p>
<p>Jarvin had come closer and loomed. “You don’t talk to us like that!” He backhanded Naomi away and reached again for his quarry. Charlie dodged, then rushed to the fallen girl’s side.</p>
<p>“Leave my sister alone!” He yelled as the two approached. “I’m telling my Mama!” Charlie’s hand went to his combadge, but it was quickly batted away. Crewman Doyle pulled the communication devices off both kids and slipped them into his pocket. </p>
<p>“Now who’re you gonna tell?” Jarvin laughed as he smashed his boot into Charlie’s chest; sending him into the wall. He cried in fear as the man lifted him up by the shirt. “Maybe we should find your mama, huh?” Charlie kicked his flailing legs at Jarvin, trying to fight back. “If she’d whore herself to a Spoonhead, maybe we could have our own fun.” Charlie didn’t know what that meant, but whatever it was sounded bad. He slid down the wall when Jarvin let him drop and lay huddled, cradling his aching chest. He whimpered, scared for what was happening.</p>
<p>“Jarvin to Chakotay,” the one who’d kicked him spoke after tapping his badge. Charlie got excited then.</p>
<p>
  <i>Chakotay here</i>
</p>
<p>Charlie stood, “Da — “ Doyle roughly pushed him back down, and Naomi pulled him into her arms as they cried together.</p>
<p>“There’s a Cardie mongrel on board. What do you want me to do with it?”</p>
<p>Charlie heard a sigh, <i>Of course the woman had a Cardassian on board. She picked up strays right and left. </i> He could hear the man who was speaking pace over the open communications channel and then <i>I guess do what you always do to Spoonheads, Jarvin.</i></p>
<p>Naomi then quickly yelled, “Commander, it’s Charlie!” Jarvin quickly yelled for her to shut up.</p>
<p>
  <i> Was that a child? Jarvin how old is that Cardie? </i>
</p>
<p>The man glared at Naomi for spoiling his fun. “Looks to be around five. Says the other girl is his sister, but they look nothin’ alike.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Send the girl to her quarters. Bring the other one to me. Chakotay out. </i>
</p>
<p>Jarvin looked at his partner. “Doyle, take that one to her quarters.” He bent to pull apart the two frightened children. “I’ll take this one to the Captain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chakotay stood at the replicator and ordered two glasses of alcohol. “You wished to see me, Captain?” He idled for a moment, his back turned, to see what Tuvok would do. Chakotay couldn't ignore the possibility that Janeway’s pet Vulcan was just waiting to stab him in the back when the time was right.</p>
<p>When the man hadn’t moved, Chakotay turned with two snifters in his hand. He nodded to Ayala, who took his place by the bridge entrance door. “You can drop the formalities, Tuvok. This is a Maquis ship now.” He offered one to Janeway’s former confidante. “Vulcan Brandy.” As his potentially new executive officer took the drink, Chakotay smiled, “I thought we’d have a celebratory toast.” He lifted his glass and was encouraged when Tuvok did the same. “To awakenings.”</p>
<p>Tuvok repeated the toast, and they drank. Chakotay took a moment to look into the other man’s eyes, emboldened when he didn’t see any hint of betrayal. “There are still at least twenty-three members of my old crew who aren’t with us yet. I was hoping you might help persuade them.” </p>
<p>“I am prepared to mind meld with the rest of your crew to convey Teero’s instructions.” Tuvok said, taking another draw of brandy. </p>
<p>He had to hand it to Vulcans; they had the ability to keep their gaze neutral. “Our crew, Tuvok.” He would still have to test the man. Chakotay hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but he couldn’t take a chance when it came to loyalty to Janeway.</p>
<p>Chakotay turned and set the glass down onto the desk. “I look forward to the time when my entire crew is on board.” He again faced the tall thin man. “But, I can’t seem to forget how you betrayed me all those years ago. You would have turned me in. I have to have complete trust in my men.” Chakotay smiled. “Especially my second in command.” </p>
<p>At that moment the door behind Mike Ayala chimed. Chakotay shook his head. That would be Jarvin with the youngster he was told about. He glanced at his head of security, “let in the kid. Tell Jarvin to take his station.” Ayala obeyed, and soon the young one was inside.</p>
<p>Chakotay’s brow raised slightly as the boy’s expression went from afraid to happiness, then back to fright. He hadn’t missed it when the child nearly ran toward him. Interesting. He moved closer and crouched to the little one’s level. “Where did you come from?” He reached a finger out and traced the ridge on the shaking youngster’s forehead. “Definitely a spoon.”</p>
<p>His combadge chirped. He tapped it and stood, “That you Yosa?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Aye sir. Right outside the corridor entrance.</i>
</p>
<p>Chakotay nodded, gave another glance at the boy, then moved away. He’d deal with that later. Right now, he had someone’s loyalty to test. “Bring her in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn stepped into the room at the urging of her jail keeper. Once inside, she eyed the inhabitants warily. Chakotay, Tuvok, Ayala. All in their Maquis leathers. Her attention was quickly drawn away from the mutineers when she heard a terrified yell.</p>
<p>“Mommy!” Charlie slammed into her and clung desperately at her stomach. She bent and wrapped her arms tightly around her scared son.</p>
<p>“This is an interesting development.” Chakotay snickered.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” Kathryn asked sharply. “What have you done to him?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done a thing, but you might want him to move.” Katheryn slowly stood and pushed Charlie behind her. She watched in horror as her husband pulled a hand phaser from his belt and gave it to her dear friend. “Just a test of your loyalty, Tuvok. This phaser is set to kill.” Her heart skipped a beat. This cannot be happening, she thought.</p>
<p>She implored Chakotay. “You said you wouldn’t hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>“This ship only needs one captain, Kathryn.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do this in front of our son.” She wouldn’t beg, but for that. Not to the total stranger who stood in front of her.</p>
<p>A small blur brushed past her and struck hard against Tuvok’s legs. “You can’t hurt my Mama! She is the Capt’n!“ The phaser was knocked from the man’s hand as he stumbled and Chakotay reached for the boy.</p>
<p>Anger rushed through her at that moment. How dare he bring any child into this, let alone theirs? Before either of the security men could move, Kathryn kicked herself over the desk and had Chakotay on his back. She straddled his chest with her hand at his throat. “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you are not my husband. Hell, you’re not even the Maquis captain I brought on board seven years ago!”</p>
<p>Ayala and Yosa quickly pulled her off Chakotay and held her tightly between them. She tried very hard not to panic at their close proximity. It had been years since she’d had those thoughts, and she couldn’t stop them from creeping forward. But these were people she trusted; that she cared about. With an intake of breath, she twisted out of the security men’s grips. The room was closing in on her and she needed to stay focused for Charlie.</p>
<p>Chakotay scrambled to his feet and caught the squirming youngster’s arm. She could see the fear in Charlie’s wide brown eyes. “Did you say, husband?” Much colder, angrier, brown eyes glared at her from the man who stood above her son.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. But the man I married is not what Teero has turned you into.” Kathryn said in a flat voice laced with a potent anger. “Now, let go of my child.”</p>
<p>With an exaggerated release of his hand, Chakotay let go, and Charlie instantly ran to her. She crouched as he crashed sobbing into her arms. “It’s okay, baby. Mama’s got you.” She held him tight as he buried his head into the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>Her focus never left Chakotay as he stalked closer. She stood, picking Charlie up as she rose. “If your men hurt him, make no mistake, I will punish them. Whether or not they’re in their right minds.” </p>
<p>“Tell me this, Kathryn; or should I call you dearest?” He sneered.</p>
<p>She blinked away tears she felt were forming, not wanting him to see that he was affecting her. “I would prefer it if you called me <i>Captain</i>.”</p>
<p>Chakotay looked around the room, at the three men still in attendance. “Leave us.” It didn’t take long for the room to clear. He stepped aside and gestured for her to move to the upper level. “Sit. I’m sure the boy is heavy.”</p>
<p>“Kind of you to care.” Kathryn sarcastically snapped as she edged past him to sit on the couch. She scooted Charlie to her side where he tucked into his usual place. She rested her legs on the couch so he would be more comfortable and held him close as he whimpered idly drifting her hand through his hair.</p>
<p>She watched as Chakotay pulled a chair over and sat in front of them, hands clasped together under his chin and watched. He cast his gaze over her, over Charlie. She couldn’t tell if he was trying to remember, or trying to figure out what to do with them.</p>
<p>After what felt like an hour of him staring, he finally asked, “How old is the boy?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember?” She snapped her fingers, “that’s right, Teero has edited your memory to serve his purpose. You probably didn’t even know you were married until you saw your ring.”</p>
<p>“Don’t push your luck, Captain.” He angrily ground out.</p>
<p>“The <i>boy</i> has a name, Commander.” She pressed on, ignoring the threat in his voice.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p><i>“Our son’s name, </i>” she emphasized, “is Charlie, and he’s five.”  Kathryn tucked the still trembling youngster closer. </p>
<p>“We’ve been out here for seven years. I don’t remember any Cardies in that time.” Chakotay stopped for a moment as she raised her brow and regarded him.</p>
<p>Kathryn watched his face closely. “You really don’t remember do you?”</p>
<p>“Enlighten me.”</p>
<p>She shook her head and nodded downward. “Not now.” She hoped he wouldn’t press her.</p>
<p>He abruptly stood. “You hungry, kid?”</p>
<p>“Charlie.” the small voice beside her insisted with a sniffle. “Yes. The mean people didn’t let Naomi and me eat.” He lifted his head and looked at her. “It was Crewman Doyle and Crewman Jarvin. They hit us, Mama.”</p>
<p>“Hit… you?” Fire blazed again in her eyes as she sat and glared at Chakotay. She stood, leaving Charlie on the couch. “Now, I know you’re all under the influence of a crazy man.” She crowded closer as her anger built. “Because absolutely no one in your Maquis cell would have hit a child even on the day I brought you aboard!”</p>
<p>His eyes darkened as his temper flared again. “He’s a Cardass—” </p>
<p>A loud crack resounded in the room as Kathryn stopped the sentence with a hard slap, “he’s your son, you heartless bastard!”</p>
<p>A fog of tension settled as Chakotay registered what had just happened. Kathryn barely had time to pull her hand back, before his eyes sparked with malice. He grabbed her wrist and used his body to thrust her up against the bulkhead so fast her head slammed into the light behind her and cracked the casing. Her knees buckled. She would have fallen but for the hand at her throat and the thigh between her legs holding her up.</p>
<p>Chakotay’s face was close to hers and he was yelling. She barely registered him cursing her for hitting him, because she was fighting to stay focused and conscious. The moment his hand went around her neck, the horrors she endured came rushing back as if it had happened yesterday and not five years ago. She pushed her free hand against him and tried to wriggle free. “Let go of me!” she screamed in sheer panic.</p>
<p>Distantly, she could hear Charlie yell; doing his best to protect her. Her vision tunneled to the face in front of her, now that of Maje Cullah’s sneering veneer. “Don’t hurt my crew,” she muttered. “Do what you want to me, but please let them go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chakotay kicked back with his foot as the captain’s mystery son pulled frantically at the waist of his pants. The kid had spunk; he had to admit. He was definitely protective of his mother. Chakotay berated the woman for slapping him. How dare she? Wife or no, who does she think she is to be treating him as a subordinate.<br/>Something in him noticed that her demeanor had changed, and she’d ceased fighting him; her voice taking on a pleading tone. It was then he realized how in his anger he’d positioned them. He let go of her immediately and backed away.</p>
<p>He watched as she dropped like a rag doll and cowered against the wall once his hold let up. “I’m… I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>The little boy rushed to her and held his mother’s face between his hands, consoling her softly. Kathryn wrapped him tightly in her arms and tucked him under her chin. Chakotay turned from the sight, sickened at his actions. There was only one way a human woman would have a Cardassian child. “Feed your boy.” He spoke in a quiet chagrined voice. “I’ll have you taken to quarters.”</p>
<p>“I can’t go to my own quarters.” He heard her say as she was moving to a stand. “Take us back to the brig.” She must have noticed his confused look because she amended, “Unless you want us sharing quarters. I can say for certain I do not.” </p>
<p>Right. Married people live together. He nodded and stepped aside to give her access to the replicator, making sure that food for her child was the only thing she’d ordered. “I’ll contact Ayala and have you taken to your cell.”</p>
<p>When the lieutenant arrived and gestured for her to follow, she grasped her son’s hand and left the room with one comment. “If you want to know Charlie’s story, then you need to dig into Seska’s file and the reports surrounding her defection and death.”</p>
<p>“I’ll add it to my to-do list.” Chakotay snapped as the doors closed behind the pair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifteen minutes later, he sat at his desk, terminal open and read with growing anger about what his ex-girlfriend was and what she’d done. He learned the boy — Charlie. He’d have to remember that name — was actually his and that Seska, a damned Cardassian spy, was his mother. He stood abruptly and slammed the lid down. The less he thought about that the better.</p>
<p>Chakotay stormed onto the bridge and asked that they update him on the ship's business. Torres told him they were about to enter orbit around the world they’d planned to leave the Starfleet crew on.</p>
<p>He stepped forward, inspecting the blue-green sphere on the viewscreen. He sighed and turned to ops. “Scan the planet for any useful minerals and potential foodstuffs.” </p>
<p>B’Elanna turned, “Why? We’re fully stocked. We can just transport and go.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “We’re not leaving anyone anywhere.” He partially gestured at the screen. “Might as well overfill our coffers if we can while we’re here.”</p>
<p>“But Chakotay…” Her protest fell away when he approached.</p>
<p>He leaned and whispered, “apparently I’m married to the captain. There’s a story there and I want to know it.” He straightened and his voice rose slightly, “besides, there’s no way we can realistically run this ship with thirty people.”</p>
<p>“What are we going to do with them?” The engineer crossed her arms, “how are we going to keep them from taking back the ship?”</p>
<p>His ire rose, and he hissed, “Have a little faith! Shouldn’t you go check on your engines?”</p>
<p>“Fine!” She saluted sharply, “you’re the captain,” as she left the bridge quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama, why is Papa mean now?”</p>
<p>Charlie was kicking the bottom of his foot against the bulkhead over and over, and it was getting on Kathryn’s nerves. “Can you stop that, please?”</p>
<p>“Why did Daddy hurt you?” Charlie kicked the wall harder.</p>
<p>“Charlie, please stop.”</p>
<p>“He what?” Crewman Sharma sat forward. “Captain?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, not wanting to discuss it in front of the little one. “He’s not himself.” At another thump against the wall, Kathryn snapped, “Charlie, stop!” </p>
<p>He kicked the wall one more time before stomping over to stand in front of her. “I don’t like Daddy anymore.” He harrumphed, crossed his arms and glared angrily. If the situation hadn’t been so damned serious she would have laughed at his unintentional imitation of her own stance.</p>
<p>Instead, she sighed and pulled him closer, “Don’t say that. Daddy’s mixed up right now.”</p>
<p>Charlie lay his hands on her shoulder and leaned against her. In a barely concealed tearful voice he spoke quietly, “He tried to make Mister Tuvok shoot you. I hate him.”</p>
<p>At that, Haris Sharma stood. “Captain, I don’t like what I’m hearing.” </p>
<p>Charlie turned to the security officer and explained to him what had happened in a quick run-on sentence. She could see the man’s eyes flit back and forth between her and the angry five-year-old, his own face showing his rising temper.</p>
<p>Neither of the three knew the outer doors opened until they heard a throat clearing. Kathryn startled to see Chakotay standing on the other side of the force field. Both Charlie and Sharma immediately stood in front of her as she rose to meet the man who stared back with unrecognizable eyes.</p>
<p>“You cannot talk to the Captain!” Charlie yelled, his feet planted firmly and his hands fisted at his sides. He was readying for a fight.</p>
<p>Chakotay snickered. Rather, the man who wore Chakotay’s face did. “Awfully protective isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“He is his father’s son.” She moved forward and stepped in front of her two protectors. She turned to her security officer. “Can you occupy him please?” </p>
<p>Charlie fussed about being led away, but once Sharma had him settled on the cot and was attempting to sidetrack him, Kathryn turned back to Chakotay. “What do you want now?” Her hands went to her hips, “another loyalty test?”</p>
<p>A spark flared in his eyes and he stepped closer to seethe, “I came to tell you I’ve secured quarters for you and the boy.” His voice lowered, “but if you continue with this attitude, you’ll force me to leave you here. Do you really want your kid to spend the next thirty years in this cage?”</p>
<p>Kathryn took a deep breath and reined in her displeasure. “No. You’re right.” She stepped back and glanced at the two playing ‘rock, paper, scissors’ behind her. “Please allow Crewman Sharma to return to his quarters as well.”</p>
<p>Chakotay nodded sharply, “I’ll have Yosa take him. I will escort you.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t entirely comfortable with that idea, but she needed to talk to <i>Voyager</i>’s new captain alone. Maybe, somehow, she could reach the man she knew was hiding underneath this insidious brainwashing. She nodded and turned. “Charlie, the Captain will take us to our new quarters.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go anywhere with him,” came the recalcitrant reply.</p>
<p>“Would you rather stay here by yourself,” Kathryn offered, “alone. With no toys to play with?”</p>
<p>“No.” He quietly gave in. He slid into her side and watched warily as Chakotay deactivated the field that held them back. </p>
<p>Without taking his eyes off them, Chakotay called back to Yosa, asking for Sharma to be taken to his quarters. “Come with me,” he told Kathryn. He stood aside to let her exit the small cell.</p>
<p>The walk was quiet. Neither of them spoke. Kathryn didn’t want to incite Chakotay’s anger while Charlie was present. He needed no more convincing that his father had become a total stranger. They passed very few people, and those they did were on board with the mutiny.</p>
<p>Mutiny. After seven fucking years of peaceful cohabitation and unity, with one coded message hidden in a benign letter from Tuvok’s son, it was gone. How they would recover as a crew after this she didn’t know. She gave the sullen man walking with her a side glance. How they would recover as a couple from this she couldn't begin to know. In one fell swoop, she’d lost her ship, her crew, and her husband.</p>
<p>She breathed deeply, trying to squelch the sob that escaped, anyway. Straightening, Kathryn shoved all that aside and searched her mind for a way to get her ship back. The rest of it, she’d deal with later.</p>
<p>They finally arrived and Chakotay opened the door to a double occupancy quarters and pushed her in. He followed. “This is as good as it gets. You won’t get special treatment.”</p>
<p>“You’re all heart.” The caustic comment was out of her mouth before she could stop it.</p>
<p>The angry man’s face reddened. He glowered before speaking. “I programed the replicator to only allow foodstuffs, so don’t get any ideas.” With that remark, he turned toward the doors and left them alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damned woman! See if he did her any more favors. Chakotay stalked down the corridor of deck twelve where he’d just deposited the former captain and her — his child. This entire thing was a mess. He marched into the turbolift and called for Deck Three. Once there, he stormed into his quarters and threw his vest onto the back of a chair. He ordered a whiskey and when it materialized drank the whole glass in one gulp.</p>
<p>A little voice in the back of his mind whispered that she was right. Out here there was no cause for his rebellion. What the hell was he doing? He sat at the table and drummed his fingers along the surface. A ship as sleek as Voyager would be an asset. But what kind of advantage would they have with the Maquis in the Alpha Quadrant gone? They were too small a number for revenge. Then, the kernel of an idea popped into mind, and he smiled. Why not? What did they have to look forward to, anyway? Prison? Death? </p>
<p>No. They’d stay here. In the Delta Quadrant. They could recruit and form their own alliances, based on the Maquis principle. He stood, smiled and called for a senior staff meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn looked around the medium-sized double bunk quarters which would be her new home for the time being. There were the two cots, one on each side of the square room. Grey double-door wardrobes stood at the head of each bed. She opened each and noticed that they were both stocked with clothes and items that had been moved from her previous quarters. Thankfully, some toys were there. The door leading to the head was on the left wall. It contained a toilet, sink, and shower; both water and sonic. Typical lower decks accommodations. They’d be fine here.</p>
<p>She looked through the items at the bottom of the small closet with Charlie’s things and found an activity PADD and gave it to him for something to do. In the meantime, she sat at the small work desk and tried to think of a way to get her ship back. </p>
<p>Kathryn walked to the replicator to order a cup of coffee to help her think. As she turned back to the small table the ship shifted slightly. Without windows to tell exactly what had happened, Kathryn automatically called, “Computer, did we change headings?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Affirmative</i>
</p>
<p>“On whose authority?” </p>
<p>
  <i>Captain Chakotay’s authority.</i>
</p>
<p>Of course. “Computer belay that order.”</p>
<p>
  <i>You do not have authorization to make course corrections.</i>
</p>
<p>Kathryn sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Computer, when did a change in command occur.” </p>
<p>A change in command occurred at 1600 hours.</p>
<p>Kathryn paced as she questioned. “Computer why did a change of command occur?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Captain Chakotay assumed command because Captain Janeway was declared unfit for duty.</i>
</p>
<p>Now she growled. Unfit for duty. “Computer, locate Captain Janeway.”</p>
<p><i>Captain Janeway is not aboard the ship.</i> The computer helpfully told her.</p>
<p>“Really, Chakotay?” With a raised eyebrow, she asked, “Computer locate Kathryn Janeway and tell me what rank she holds.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Kathryn Janeway is a civilian and is located on Deck Twelve, Section three, Cabin sixteen. She is accompanied by a minor named Charlie Janeway.</i>
</p>
<p>With a shake of her head, Kathryn took a drink of coffee. Without real computer access, how was she going to take Voyager back? She ambled back and forth as she thought, glancing every so often to the youngster seated on the floor to make sure he was ok. She knelt to brush hair from Charlie’s face and cringed at the bruise on his forehead. “Snuggle bug, where else did they hurt you?”</p>
<p>He cast down his eyes and lay a palm on his chest. “Doyle pushed me here,” he clenched his hands in a vertical fist, “and Jarvin picked me up like this on my shirt.” The subdued child turned away from his mother, “and he dropped me.”</p>
<p>Anger flitted across Kathryn’s face, before caring disappointment slid in and her eyes filled, “baby. C’mere.” She opened her arms and enveloped him. Kathryn held him close, but stopped when he stiffened, then whimpered. She eased him away. She could see him subtly hunching and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. “Can I take your shirt off? I want to see your tummy.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Mama. It doesn’t hurt much.” His voice was small, belying the words.</p>
<p>“Humor me, okay?” She reached for his shirt. “Let me see where it hurts.”</p>
<p>At his silent nod, she carefully tugged off his shirt. His chest was mottled with bruises, a larger one in the center of his chest resembled the outline of the sole of a boot. Anger burned through Kathryn. She gently pressed his ribs to make sure they were not damaged, but winced when he jerked from her touch. She wanted the Doctor to look at Charlie. Right after she kicked some Maquis ass. Starting with Jarvin and Doyle.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and put your shirt back on. I’m going to see if I can get you to the Doctor.” She stood, “Computer, contact,” she spat the words, “<i>Captain</i> Chakotay and tell him the <i>civilian</i> Kathryn Janeway would like to see him.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Acknowledged</i>
</p>
<p>Kathryn sat on the bed, waiting for a response. She didn’t have to wait long. The computer helpfully told her he was busy. That only made her angrier. “Computer, tell that sorry son of…” She stopped, knowing the computer would have her rephrase the question, “please tell the Captain it is an emergency, that my son needs medical attention immediately.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t long that the computer told her he was on his way. To be honest, she’d be surprised if he came himself; he’d probably send one of his men. That was fine, any of them, bar Ayala, she could easily take in a fight. Nevertheless, she would be at the door and ready for whoever showed up.</p>
<p>Kathryn lowered, “Charlie, no matter what happens, I want you to stay here. Stay here, stay safe, can you do that for me?” He nodded and tightly hugged her.</p>
<p>With her son settled, she watched the door and waited for the chime. When it chirped, she stood just outside of the sensors and called for them to open. To her surprise, it was Chakotay. Okay. They were going to do this.</p>
<p>Chakotay stepped into the doorway and before he could get any further, Kathryn pivoted and kicked him through the door. She flew into the corridor to his surprised yell, “What in the hell are you doing, woman!”</p>
<p>“Only what your soldiers did to my son!” Kathryn advanced, careful to not let him get the upper hand. He grabbed at her, but she used her lesser height to tuck under his arm and pull his combadge off. She passed behind him, dropped and rolled, knocking him over her back. As he recovered, she darted back into her quarters, closed and privacy locked the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn knew that wouldn’t hold Chakotay off for long, so she grabbed Charlie and quickly called: “Computer, emergency transport for two to sickbay, now.” </p><p>Within moments, they re-materialized in the medical bay and Kathryn rushed for the mobile emitter, replacing it with Chakotay’s combadge. “Computer activate Emergency Medical Hologram!”</p><p>“Please state… Captain! What is going on? The commander deactivated me — “</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain now,” Kathryn handed the Doctor his emitter, “put this on and follow me.” She quickly opened the Jefferies Tube port and ushered both Charlie and the EMH inside. “I need to get you and Charlie to a safe place.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, have we been boarded?” The Doctor asked, confusion clear in his voice.</p><p>“Papa’s mean and he hit Mama, and he called me names and I don’t like him anymore.” Charlie said in a rush.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kathryn sighed, as they crawled, “I’m in the middle of a Maquis mutiny Doctor. I need to make sure Charlie is safe before I take my ship back. There, I’ve filled you in.”</p><p>“That’s a lot to digest.” The Doctor offhandedly commented. “There’s much less Maquis, surely you can find a suitable place to hide.”</p><p>They came onto an intersect and stood for a moment, when Kathryn hit upon an idea. “Doctor, you’re brilliant!” She tapped the communication device on the EMH’s Chest. “Janeway to Harren.”</p><p><i>Harren here? Captain?</i> </p><p>“Where are you Harren? Are you alone?” She closed her eyes and hoped.</p><p>
  <i>Where I usually am Captain. Deck 15, lower observation port. As far as I know, I’m alone.</i>
</p><p>Oh, bless your forgettable soul, Morty. “I’m sending the Doctor and Charlie down to you. Doc will explain when he gets there. Please. Keep them safe.”</p><p>
  <i>Okay. I need to hide don’t I?</i>
</p><p>“Might be a good idea. Doc and Charlie will be there soon. Janeway out.” She let the EMH close the channel. “Okay go, Charlie knows how to get to Deck 15.”</p><p>“I don’t!” He quickly protested. </p><p>Kathryn smiled and cupped his chin. “Yes, you do. Right now, I’m glad you do.” She gave his chin a light shake, “but tomorrow we’ll talk about you two kids and the Jefferies Tubes being off limits.” She leaned forward and gave the boy a quick kiss. “Love you. Behave for Doc and Mortimer.”</p><p>She looked at the hologram, “Get rid of your combadge.” She tapped a sequence of codes in the small keypad on the emitter. “You should be untraceable now. When you get to Deck 15, I need for you to look at Charlie’s chest.” She turned away, but then pivoted back,  “Doc, these are mind-controlled Maquis, he’s a… just please make sure my baby stays safe.” </p><p>The EMH nodded and gave her shoulder a comforting pat. “Go get your ship back.”</p><p>With that, they separated. Kathryn watched them momentarily, before moving on herself. The first thing she wanted to do was find a weapon. Or twelve. Then she needed to find Tom, Harry… no, Chakotay would expect that. She needed crewmen, like Telfer and Celes. Sharma. With that plan in mind, she crawled into the Tube in front of her, working out how to get them out of their quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Goddamned woman! Chakotay stormed down the corridor of Deck 5 with heavy footfalls. I should have dumped them off on that damned planet. But no. I had to listen to her, to hear her side of the story. Sickbay doors opened, and he immediately called for the EMH. Who did not respond. Chakotay then noticed his combadge sitting where the Doc’s emitter usually was. He promptly threw it across the room. Janeway and her crew are going to the next planet the sensors find, Chakotay thought. Atmosphere or not. He left the medical bay in a blur.</p><p>Waves of heat rolled off him as he made his way up to the Bridge. Chakotay barged into the command center of the ship before the doors of the turbolift had fully opened. “Tuvok, we have a problem. Janeway is on the loose.” He turned toward ops, “Jarvin, set up an internal scan. Find her.” As he passed the tall, dark-haired man at Tactical, Chakotay grabbed his arm. “Ayala, do what you do best. And when you find her, bring her to me.”</p><p>He plopped down onto the Captain’s chair and drummed his fingers. The voice began talking again, trying to reason with him. Remind him who he had been for the last seven years. Teero’s image swam before his eyes, urging him to ignore that pathetic simpering fool. I’m the damned fool for giving in to that bitch’s demands. Chakotay abruptly stood to get away from the two warring voices. “Chakotay to Torres, be careful down there. Janeway is on the run and you know how devious she can be.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do if I find her, Captain?”</p><p>“Shoot her, use her for engine fuel, at this point, I don’t care! Chakotay out.” He turned, and addressed his bridge crew, “We’ve got to be prepared for anything. Stay on your guard.” </p><p> </p><p>Now that she had her phaser rifle, Kathryn felt a hell of a lot better. It had been easier than she expected to gain access to the weapons locker. She’d snuck behind the guard and used a Vulcan neck-pinch on him. She’d grabbed a duffle and taken as much as she could carry. Now she marched down Deck 9, freeing her people, handing them weapons — on stun —  and shooting any Maquis on sight. </p><p>Once she reached a good number of her crew, Kathryn gathered the twenty people she’d recruited and gave them her plan. “Okay, everyone. I want you to split into groups of five. Vorik, take your team and go to Engineering. Celes, take your team and free more people. Try to get Tom and Harry. We’ll need them once we do this. Telfer, take your team and go to Cargo Bay two and get Seven. My team will head to the bridge. Neelix, you’re with me.” She looked around at her earnest group of lower decks crew and smiled. “You are all trained for this, you can do it. Keep your weapons on stun. Remember, we don’t want to kill anyone. These are your crewmates and friends. They’ve been brainwashed. Stun them, transport them to Cargo Bay One. Got it?”</p><p>“Aye, Captain.”</p><p>“Good. Let’s do it.” She waited as they dispersed in their ordered directions, then led her own team down the deck en route to the bridge. Kathryn turned down one of the small junction halls and stopped in front of the Wildman quarters.  She inputted her override on the pad and the door slid open.</p><p>“Don’t come any further, I will defend myself!”</p><p>“It’s me, Sam.” Kathryn stepped over the threshold only to be hit by a torpedo that wrapped its arms around her waist.</p><p>“Captain!” Naomi buried her face into Kathryn’s stomach; the child’s horns digging into her skin. The small face turned up to meet hers, “Is Charlie okay? I don’t know where they took him! I’ve been so scared.”</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay Naomi. Charlie’s safe. He’s with the Doctor.” Kathryn met Ensign Wildman’s eyes. “Samantha, I will have my team take Naomi down to Deck 15. Doc is there with Charlie and Crewman Harren. I’d like you with me. We’ll pick up more Starfleet crew as we go to the Bridge.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.” </p><p>Standing back so Sam could see her daughter off, Kathryn pulled Neelix aside. “Do what you can to keep the kids occupied.” The Talaxian nodded and guided the young girl out of the room.</p><p>“Okay, Sam. Let’s head — “ Kathryn stopped speaking when she felt a hand tug at her arm. “What?”</p><p>“It’s just the two of us now, Kathryn. Are you okay?”</p><p>She sighed and pulled a phaser from the duffle she carried, then set it to stun. Kathryn met the concerned eyes of her friend and lightly rolled them upward. “I’ve had better days.” She inhaled deeply. “I can’t think about it right now. I need to get this ship back.” Kathryn handed Sam the weapon. “C’mon, let’s go liberate more crew, then take the Bridge.”</p><p>As the two women made their way to Deck 1, they freed as many of their compatriots as they could. Now the group waited at the turbolift. Kathryn turned, “I want half of you to get to the bridge via the tubes. The rest of us will use the front door. Be careful everyone. Somehow I don’t think their weapons will be on stun.” The door opened, and she stepped inside followed by Sam, Megan, Jenny and Darva Swinn. </p><p>The lift rose, and just before it stopped, Kathryn readied her weapon. “Leave Chakotay to me. Ready, ladies?” The door swung open, “Do it!”</p><p>Kathryn marched out of the turbolift first. She stunned Jarvin, gleefully, before he turned. “Teero Anaydis!” She called as she moved deeper into the bridge among the sounds of phaser fire. “I believe you have something of mine!” She came around the corner and confronted the man, quickly shooting the security guard who drew a weapon behind Chakotay.</p><p>The Maquis captain turned his black eyes toward her. She could see a moment of indecision before he lunged for her. Kathryn leapt back and sharpened her aim. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Captain! I can assure you that this weapon will not misfire!”</p><p>“You don’t have the guts to shoot.” </p><p>She growled, “try me!”</p><p>He reached for the barrel of the gun. She shot him point blank, and he fell unconscious back onto the deck. Kathryn turned and ordered, “Okay, this mutiny is over! I want all the Maquis rounded up and transported to the Cargo Bay. We’ll let them out as soon as they’ve been deprogrammed.” She knelt next to Chakotay and felt his pulse. Still strong. She caressed his neck before standing and walking to the now empty Tactical station. There she re-added her codes into the computer and officially took her ship back.</p><p>“Attention all hands, this is,” she emphasized, “<i>the Captain</i> speaking. Voyager is now and will always be a Starfleet vessel. If there are crew still in their quarters, I have released the locks. If there are still Maquis loose, you will be arrested. What happens after that, is up to you. Janeway out.”</p><p>She turned as Tom Paris and Harry Kim strode through the ready room doors with, having used the junction tube access port inside her office. “Did we miss the party?”</p><p>Kathryn quirked her lips. “I guess you did. Tom, take the helm, Harry, see how far off course we are. Reset our heading back to the Alpha Quadrant.”</p><p>Both men gave her a salute as he stepped past her. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Kathryn then moved to Chakotay’s prone body. “Computer, transport Commander Chakotay to sickbay. Doctor, you have a patient in Sickbay. If Neelix is down there, the kids will be fine with him.”</p><p>She stood as her husband’s body vanished when the transporter took him. With a squeeze to her pilot’s shoulder, Kathryn ordered. “Tom, until I can get more people up here, you’ve got the bridge. I’ll be in sickbay.”  </p><p>—</p><p>Voyager’s rightful captain strode into Sickbay on a mission. The doctor was there, flitting between patients. She noticed Tuvok and Chakotay both sitting near the back. “Captain,” the doctor stated as she walked in, “it would seem a good stun was enough to break the mind control.” He put away the diagnostic wand as he moved to her. “Now that Commander Tuvok is back in control of his own mind, he has been deprogramming the others. We’ll be back to normal soon.” The EMH shrugged, “Whatever passes for normal on this ship, anyway.”</p><p>Kathryn gave his arm a pat, “Thank you Doctor. Do what you can to get through anyone affected as soon as possible.”</p><p>Now finished with her conversation, Kathryn knew she’d have to confront her two closest friends. She fiddled with her wedding ring as she watched them from across the room. Her husband was the first to feel her gaze and turned her way. She blew out a breath and walked toward them. As she approached, she spoke to her mentor without breaking Chakotay’s gaze. “Can you give us some privacy, Tuvok?”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.” The stalwart Vulcan slipped off the biobed and left the alcove to them.</p><p>Kathryn crossed her arms as she regarded the man in front of her. She could see the regret in his eyes. “You done?”</p><p>His gaze lowered. “Kathryn, I’m sorry.”</p><p>She stepped forward, too angry and hurt to accept any apology at the moment. “It’s <i>Captain</i>, and I asked you if you were finished running roughshod over any recovery I have accomplished in the last five years!” Her throat tightened to the point of aching and she had to force down a sob at the end of the sentence.</p><p>He flinched as if she’d slapped him. Good. She took a deep breath and tapped her forehead. “In here, I know it wasn’t you. But it was you my eyes saw, and you my ears heard. I’m not likely to forget that for a while.” She cleared her throat, “and neither is our son. Jarvin and Doyle beat him, by the way, because he’s a Cardie!” She spat distastefully. She paused as horror filled his eyes. “Naomi, too; both of our kids are covered in bruises.” At this Kathryn couldn’t stop her cries. “There’s a bruise on my son’s chest in the shape of a boot!” Her anguished voice echoed off the wall. She quieted and continued. “Jarvin and Doyle will spend the next thirty days in the brig.” Her voice lowered to a whisper. “They’re damned lucky it won’t be the next thirty years.”</p><p>“Oh, God.” His hand clasped across his mouth. “I should talk to Charlie.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be a good idea.” Kathryn shook her head. “He’s terrified of you. He keeps asking me why you’re mean now, and I don’t have an answer for him that a five-year-old will understand.”</p><p>Tears were flowing freely from both their eyes. Chakotay reached for her, but she backed away. “No!” Her hands flew up to block his touch. “No. I’m confining you to quarters for the next two weeks. Maybe by then I’ll be able to share the Bridge with you again.” </p><p>Without another word, she turned and left him sitting alone.</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue</p><p>Chakotay hadn’t slept in two days, hadn’t eaten, hadn’t shaved. Hadn’t cared. He didn’t even move from the couch when Kathryn entered their quarters for the first time since Teero. He had no idea where she and their son were staying, but assumed it was with Sam. Finally, the need to know where he stood overcame him and he ambled toward the bedroom where she was emptying the rest of her clothes from the closet. “How is Charlie?”</p><p>“He’s better.” She said faintly. “The Doctor cleared up his bruises.” She glanced over to Chakotay. “One of his ribs had a hairline fracture in it.” She pulled another group of clothes from the vanity. “Doc fixed that too. He’s just got a bit of an ache now.”</p><p>She pushed past him and lay her belongings on the desk in front of the door. “I’ve taken quarters near Sam. Charlie and I will live there from now on.”</p><p>“Kathryn,” He reached for her, but she flinched away. Flinched. With that one motion, he may as well have shot himself in the heart.</p><p>“I can’t. Chakotay.” She moved into Charlie’s room to grab the rest of his clothes. “I think when you come back to work, I would appreciate it if you worked Gamma shift.”</p><p>Numbly, he nodded and absently answered, “Okay.”</p><p>She re-entered the living room and added Charlie’s clothes to her pile, then draped them all across her arms and turned toward the door. He stepped forward again, “Kathryn, are you ever coming back?”</p><p>She stopped just before the doors activated. Her back was to him when she spoke in a voice so quiet, he had to strain to hear. “I’m having nightmares again.” There was a hesitation in her voice. “And this time you’re in them.” She stepped through the doors and was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>